


sprouting

by hellchoirs



Series: why storms are named after people [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellchoirs/pseuds/hellchoirs
Summary: The guy seemed lovely, but he hardly finished half his drink before he felt horribly wrong.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: why storms are named after people [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760482
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	sprouting

**Author's Note:**

> For the bad things happen prompt: hand gagging.  
> And the second part of my series - 'why storms are named after people'- I recommend reading that part first, but it probably isn't necessary.

Klaus could hardly feel a thing.

He couldn’t feel his fingers or his feet; couldn’t feel his head; couldn’t feel the floor. He could, however, feel the music thrumming through the marrow of his bones, and he could feel his heart violently throw itself against his ribcage with the same desperation and strength as a man against a locked door as his killer approached. It was almost a little painful, really, but he couldn’t feel pain either at the moment.   
  
He let the music carry his body around the trembling dancefloor, to and fro, weaving recklessly among people. The skirt he wore flared out around his thighs as he twirled, and the lights blinded him; made his brain rattle in his skull as if someone had seized it in his hands and shook it around.   
  
He wondered how long a human could dance for. He wondered how long he had been dancing for. Time was a fickle thing and he wondered if Five could give him the answers he sought. But Five was dead-not dead, but somewhere else, anyway. Nowhere nearby to give him these answers at least. Shame.   
  
Ben wasn’t around either, come to think of it. He scoured his memories to try and figure out where his brother had went, or when he had left, but found any memories beyond this very moment to be non-existent. He’d just have to wait it out. Ben would come back eventually. Maybe. Not that it mattered. Ben had a tendency of making situations that much more gloomy and depressing, and right now Klaus was on fire and he had no intention of putting it out.  
  
So he kept dancing ablaze, a blurred inferno, until he began to flicker and sputter. His feet, suddenly back on his body, twisted over themselves and he gave one last twirl as he crashed to the ground-only for arms like serpents to wind around him, saving him from the harsh ground. His vision returned to him (he couldn’t remember it leaving) and it allowed him to see a pair of brown eyes hovering above him, sitting above a smile, underneath an arched eyebrow.   
  
“Lucky catch,” said the man, flashing a smile at him that pulsed in the light. He urged Klaus upwards onto his feet once more but kept his arms around him, hot and heavy and enveloping. He couldn’t help but shiver and lean into the touch that lit his skin up like electricity, returning the man’s smile.  
  
“I think I should be saying that,” he replied, rocking on the balls of his feet. “However could I repay you?”  
  
The man was attractive, as far as he could tell with his blurry vision. Brown eyes that looked red in the club lights, dark, clean cut hair, light stubble. Nice shoulders. Big hands that pressed against his back.   
  
“How about a dance?” Asked the man, tipping his head to the side, and Klaus’ grin widened. A dance he could do; he loved to dance.  
  
The man danced well. They ate the floor up with their feet and the world turned into an incomprehensible blur, except for the man’s face, always right in front of beside him, clearer than his surroundings. He spun Klaus around; swayed to the rhythm; held him close. He wasn’t forceful or rough or feeling him up. The music, pounding in his ears, faded slightly and the man let out a breathy laugh.   
  
“You look parched,” said the man, jerking his head to the bar. “Let me get you a drink, huh?”  
  
“Hmm, I can’t say not to that,” purred Klaus, nudging him gently before following him up to the bar. He fell onto one of the stools, swaying slightly.   
  
“What’d you like?” Asked the man, sitting on the stool next to him.  
  
“Whatever you like,” Klaus grinned. The man smirked softly and nodded, then stood up and wandered to the other end of the bar where the bartender stood. Klaus waited, unsure of how long, until the man returned, sliding a glass with a pink concoction within. He accepted it gratefully and closed his lips around the straw.   
  
“What’s your name, then?” Asked the man, turning on the stool so that their knees touched. Klaus angled his body to better face him, leaning in.  
  
“Klaus,” he introduced with a smile. “For you? Anything.”  
  
The man chuckled softly. “Robert,” he said, and Klaus hummed, setting a hand on Robert’s knee. He leaned in closer, listening to him as he began to talk, rambling on and on. Klaus couldn’t really focus on it, but he knew how to plaster a smile on his face and nod his head in time to his words.   
  
It couldn’t have been more than two minutes, however, before he was feeling… horrible, to put it lightly. The world spinning more than usual, his mind cutting out only to reignite after a split second. One moment Robert was talking and the next he was leaning forwards, head ducked down, one hand on his shoulder and holding him up.   
  
“Hey,” said Robert, frowning. “Hey, what’s wrong? You aren’t looking too hot, Klaus.”  
  
Klaus grasped onto the words, nodding his head eagerly. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, “I think I-I need air, I’m-“   
  
He stood, only for his body to pitch forwards, knocking his drink over. If not for Robert, once more he would have crashed to the ground.   
  
“Alright, yeah, let’s go outside,” Robert murmured, wrapping an arm around him and helping him over to the door. The cool air outside was a blessing against his skin and he sagged against Robert.

Something was-something was wrong. He felt drastically worse in such a short span of time and he knew what was going on realistically, but it was hard to make his sluggish mind work.  
  
He wished Ben were there.

He shoved at Robert, trying to squirm away, and the man frowned. “Klaus, hey, relax – what’s wrong? You look sick, come on-“

“No,” said Klaus. “No, no, I-no, stop-“ He spluttered, looking around the dim street for somewhere he could go. Robert frowned, looking around them too, and then they were stumbling backwards into an alleyway.

“This isn’t right,” Klaus insisted, and his hands all but rested limply against his chest. “You-did you-“

A hand came up, covering his mouth and forcing it closed. Robert’s face swam right into view, hovering so close their noses nearly touched. Klaus brought his hands up to clutch Robert’s, trying to shove it off his mouth, trying to continue his litany of protests as the world flickered like a dying light.

“It’s okay,” said Robert, voice swimming through his ears. “It’s okay, Klaus, just relax… relax. I’ve got you. You’ll be okay. Trust me… you’re okay now.”

The hand kept pushing down against his mouth, muffling his pitiful attempts at protesting this or trying to convince Robert to let him go. The world kept disappearing from his grasp, floating away from him and turning dark, and then he was sliding down the wall, Robert following him to the floor. 

He made one last pathetic attempt at weakly calling his name, some attempt to appeal to his empathy, but he couldn’t move his jaw or his tongue. The hand loosened on his mouth and Klaus fell forwards and into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon:)


End file.
